Our Brilliant Mistake
by squintyeyes88
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a one night stand and have to deal with the fallout that comes with it. Ziva makes what could be a life altering decision for them. Can they get back the love that they had for each other? Or are they destined to be apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**None of these wonderful characters are mine. They belong to their creators. Please read and review. This my first ever story. Any criticism is appreciated.**_

Ziva stood in her bathroom looking at the little pink peice of plastic. It had to be a mistake. Although somehow, she knew that it was no mistake. One night of incredible passion had brought her to this moment. She covered her face with her hands and wept as she thought back to that wonderful night.

_**Three months prior...**_

It had started out innocently enough.

Cases involving kids always seemed to get to him and this one was no exception.

The five year old son of a Marine Colonel hadbeen kidnapped and killed by his estranged ex-wife. For no other reason than she was jealous of their son and the attention that he gave the boy. This case, more than any other, had affected him terribly.

He had gotten extremely drunk that night and she had gotten a call from the bartender at the local bar asking her to come pick him up. When she got there, he merely smiled and asked, "Want a drink Zee-Vah?"

She shook her head and told him, "No. I do not need a drink and you have had enough yourself Tony."

He stuck out his tongue and said, "You're no fun."

She shook her head and said, "Come on Tony. It's time to go home."

She led him from the bar and to her car. She smiled as she watched Tony try to fold himself into her tiny car. He finally stopped trying and looked at her funny and said, "You really need to get a bigger car. This thing isn't even big enough for clowns."

She shook her head and said, "Just get in Tony."

He finally managed to wedge himself into her car. They rode in silence for a few minutes. Finally, he whispered, "Why do people do things like this?"

"Like what?"

He shook his head and stared straight ahead, "Have kids. Then they treat them like crap and kill them. Some people just shouldn't have children."

Ziva nodded, "I do not know Tony. If we could figure that out, then we would be out of a job."

"Sometimes I wish that we were."

She could not disagree with him. It seemed like there was no end to the cruelty that the human race could inflict on each other. They finally arrived at his apartment and she managed to get him upstairs.

He unlocked his door and she turned to say goodnight. However, before she could get the words out, he looked at her and drew her close for a kiss.

She was shocked at first and tried to pull away. However, he followed her and finally, she felt herself kissing him back. She knew that it was wrong. She heard the Gibbs's voice in her mind reminding her of rule number twelve, but the only thing she could truly comprehend was how wonderful it felt to be in his arms.

His tongue pushed against her lips. Begging to enter her mouth. She only fought against it for a few brief seconds. She heard herself moan as Tony deepened the kiss further. Her only thought was that somehow, this was right and she would not and could not stop it for anything. She simply let herself give into the emotions that were invading her body.

He pulled away from her and whispered, "I'm sorry Ziva. I don't know what made me do that."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Do not say you are sorry Tony. At least not tonight."

She watched as he swung open the door and took her hand to lead her inside. She felt a unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. She was nervous for the first time in her life.

He sat on the couch and pulled her down on top of him. They looked in each others eyes and he whispered, "I'm not drunk. I've been wanting to do this for a very long time."

She nodded and whispered, "I have wanted this for just as long."

She lowered her head and kissed him deeply. She felt his hands on her back. Rubbing up and down her shirt slowly. She undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. He fingertips grazed his nipples and he pulled back and hissed loudly. She smiled and lowered her head to kiss his neck.

He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered, "Are you sure about this Ziva?"

She did not speak. She was unable to form the words to tell him how much and how long she had been wanting to do this. She kissed her way down his body. Stopping briefly to capture each nipple between her lips. She heard him moan and he thrust his hips forward. She smiled and stopped her movements. She stood up and reached out her hands. After a few moments, he took her hand and let her lead him to the bedroom.

Once she closed the door behind them, she started removing her blouse. She watched as he did the same. No words were spoken. None were needed. Once they were naked, she moved forward and captured his mouth again. She could not get enough of his kisses. The more they kissed, the more she wanted to stay like this forever. She knew that it seemed terribly clingy, but she loved every moment of it.

Tony finally broke off their kiss and whispered, "Are you sure?"

She nodded and whispered, "I have never been this sure about anything before. This feels right."

Tony pushed her back onto his bed. He took a few seconds to just look at her. She was, in a word, gorgeous. He'd always known that she was pretty, but tonight, here, in his bed, she was truly beautiful.

He climbed into bed with her and started kissing her up her body. Starting with her feet and then, the inside of her thighs. He used his hands to move her legs further apart and he felt her shiver slightly. He looked up and her and she looked down at him and nodded. He smiled and inhaled the scent of her. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It was intoxicating and it was uniquely Ziva.

He planted small kisses on her thighs. Little kisses the built the anticipation to a terriffic level. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Please Tony..."

He smiled and whispered, "Patience my ninja. We have all night. I've wanted this for too long to rush it."

After a few more well placed kisses, he finally allowed his tongue to lick her entrance. It was very slow and provided the most exqusite torture she had ever known. She moaned softly and whispered, "Ohhhhhh..."

Finally, he found her clit with his tongue. Her moans got louder and it drove him on. He licked her clit a bit harder and then allowed two of his fingers to enter her. He finally captured her clit between his lips and sucked it. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he heard her moan louder. After a few seconds, she cried out, "Ohhhhh Tony!"

He pulled his head away and watched as she came. Her eyes were closed and her face was alive with pleasure. Once the first wave had passed, she looked down at him and whispered, "Tony... I need you... Inside me..."

Tony nodded and crawled the rest of the way up her body. Stopping only long enough to capture one of her nipples between his teeth.

He whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and said, "I want this. I want you. Take me Tony..."

That was that Tony needed to hear. His position himself at her opening and looked into her eyes as he entered her. Never before had it felt this right. As he started to move inside her, he swore that this was where he always belonged. He was coming home after a long absence.

She whispered, "Harder Tony..."

He smiled and moved faster. Taking her leg, he put it over his shoulder. It allowed him to enter her deeper. She moaned loudly and he knew that she was close to the edge again. He reached down between them and played with her clit. For the second time that night, she came and it was possibly the most beautiful thing that Tony had ever seen in his lifetime. It was the feeling of her around him and the look on her face that finally brought Tony over the edge and gave him his first climax of the night.

He collapsed onto her and kissed her neck softly. He simply whispered, "Wow..."

She was loving the feel of him on top of her and inside her. She whispered, "I agree..."

He fell beside her and they drifted off to sleep. Tony stroking her hair and holding her while they slept.

When she woke the next morning, they were still in each others arms. She looked at him and whispered, "I love you Tony."

She was drifting off to sleep and swore that she heard a soft, "Love you too Ninja..."

The fairy tale lasted throughout the morning.

When she woke up later that morning, she smelled food cooking. She walked out into the kitchen and smiled. She put her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. He pulled out of her embrace and said, "We have to get going. Breakfast and then we need to get to work."

She knew that the magic from the night before was gone. In it's place was something much more uncomfortable. Something much worse that the indifference that he usually treated her with. She pulled back and hugged herself tightly. She nodded and walked back into the living room. Picking up her clothes as she went along. She walked into the bathroom and dressed quickly. She was dressed and gone by the time he came out of the kitchen.

Tony knew that he was being an ass. It was something that always happened whenever he came close to revealing his true feelings. Instead of facing up to them, he would push the object of those affections away. It was his best and worst self defense mechanism.

He had been in love with Ziva for years. If he was honest with himself, he'd been in love with her since the first moment he saw her. She was so different from any other woman he'd known before. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she often called him on all of his bravado.

However, he couldn't admit his feelings for her. She was too good for him. She was everything that he wasn't. He didn't deserve someone as incredible as she was and she didn't deserve the massive screw up that he was.

So, he cornered her in the conference room at work and told her that they would never work. They could remain partners, but it was impossible for them to be anything else to each other. They could however, remain friends. Friends, she had enough friends. She needed someone to spend the rest of her life with.

So she decided to try and be friends with him. She would rather have him in her life as a friend than not at all.

So, for the last three months, she had been his friend. Until this morning that is. She had been feeling sick for the past few days. She knew that it wasn't the flu. It only happened in the morning and whenever she smelled some strong or strange smells.

On a whim, she bought a pregnancy test. She stood in her bathroom and stared at the strange little plus sign that appeared nearly instantly.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "This cannot be happening."

She turned on her computer and whispered, "Tony is going to kill me."

Once her computer booted up, she opened her instant messenger program. She sighed when she saw that Tony was online.

She clicked on his name and typed: Tony, we need to talk.

BigD: Hey Ninja! What's up?

NinjaLady: Can you come over to my place? Tonight after work.

BigD: What's wrong?

NinjaLady: We need to talk. It is not something I can do on here.

BigD: Sounds serious. Is everything okay?

NinjaLady: Everything is fine. Or it will be tonight.

BigD: Okay. I'll be there tonight after work.

NinjaLady: Okay.

She signed off and went to go sit in the window seat of her apartment. How had she gotten to this point in her life? Unmarried and pregnant. Pregnant by a man that she loved, but did not love her back. She still did not want children and was sure that Tony did not want them either.

She was barely aware of someone knocking on her door. She pulled herself out of the window and walked to her door. She saw Tony smiling against the door frame and she couldn't help smiling back.

She motioned for him to come in and he nodded. She waited until he sat down and then blurted out, "I am pregnant Tony!"

Tony shook his head and whispered, "What?"

"I said that I am pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

Ziva nodded and picked up the test that was lying on the coffee table. She handed it to him and he took a quick look and dropped it like it was a hot potato. He looked at her and whispered, "I'm the father."

There was no question. He didn't doubt that the baby was his. Ziva wasn't the type of person to sleep around.

She nodded and said, "Yes. I have an appointment to have it taken care of tomorrow."

Tony was speechless. He hadn't known what to expect, but that certainly wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear. He blinked a few times before he asked, "Taken care of?"

Ziva nodded and whispered, "You did not want this. I do not want this. So, this is the easiest way to take care of it."

Tony stared at her like she had three heads and whispered, "Okay! If you had everything taken cared of already, why did you want me to come over here? To rub it in my face that you're willing to throw my baby away in the trash! You could have done that with a simple phone call Ziva!"

Before she could say anything else, he stormed out of the apartment. She had never seen him quite so angry before. She walked into her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed.

Tony didn't trust himself to drive home, so he simply sat in his car. She was going to get rid of his baby. Their baby. And there wasn't anything that he could do about it. He'd never felt so helpless before. He hadn't had a chance to tell her that they could work this out. That they could be a family. Despite the overwhelming odds. However, before he could say anything, she had made the decision for him. She was getting rid of their baby and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Ziva awoke after a sleepless night. She had a nine o'clock appointment with the doctor. She arrived early and was shown back to the exam room. She looked around nervously and waited for the doctor to come into the room. She smiled when she saw the doctor.

The doctor nodded and introduced herself to Ziva. Then she explained that they needed to do an Ultrasound before the procedure. Ziva nodded and laid back and closed her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

_**In my story Tony has an older sister. She's usually the one that he goes to for advice with certain things. Oh and this is set sometime in season eight. I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews. The mean a lot to me. I really appreciate it. This story is just one of those that seems to write itself. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Remember, reviews are love and greatly appreciated. Remember, none of the characters belong to me. Except for Tony's sister...**_

Tony paced in front of McGee's desk for a good twenty minutes until he got into work the next day. He'd decided that he couldn't let Ziva get rid of their baby. God, he had never been the fatherly type, but he couldn't stand the thought of her having an abortion.

Then he wondered if maybe she had told him because she wanted him to stop her. To give her a reason not to go through with it. He hadn't taken the news very well and he'd let his anger get the better of him. Yelling at her and storming out of her apartment. Maybe, just maybe she'd been wanting him to assure her that they could do this together. That even though the baby was unplanned, it wasn't unwanted. And what had he done? Gone and yelled at her for making her decision. Instead of talking it over with her. No wonder she wasn't picking up her phone. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him. He hated himself for the way that he'd acted.

McGee looked at him and asked, "What do you want Tony?"

Tony looked around and asked, "Why do I have to want something? Can't I just be anxious to see you?"

McGee gave him a look that was somewhere between disbelief and you've got to be kidding me. Finally, he asked again, "What do you want?"

"I need a favor. A big favor. Probably the biggest favor ever."

"Spill it Tony..."

"I need you to track Ziva's cell phone. I need to know where she's at."

"You're kidding me right? She will know and she will kill me."

Tony looked at him, "Do I look like I'm kidding McAfraid? I need to find her."

"Fine, but when she finds out I'm telling her that you threatened me at gunpoint."

"Just do it McGee."

McGee tapped a few keys on his keyboard and printed out an address for Tony. He said, "She's at a woman's clinic. I wonder what..."

Tony was at the elevator before he could finish.

He got into his car and raced to the clinic. Hoping that he wasn't too late to stop her from making a terrible mistake.

He jumped out of his car and stated racing towards the entrance to the clinic. His hand had just reached for the door, when he heard a voice whisper softly, "What are you doing here Tony?"

He whirled around and said, "Good! You haven't gone inside yet. Listen, I know that I was a jerk last night. I'm sorry for that. I should have told you that we can make a home for our baby. I'm sorry for not telling you that last night."

Ziva shook her head and said, "I did go inside. I even got into the exam room. They did an ultrasound. I saw it and..."

"And what? Did you get rid of the baby?"

Ziva shook her head and whispered, "I saw the baby and I could not do it. I heard the baby's heartbeat. I even have this. For you..."

Tony looked at her and whispered, "What is it?"

Ziva laughed a little bit and said, "It is a copy of the sonogram picture. For you. If you want it."

Tony took the piece of paper in his hand and looked at it. It looked nothing like he had expected, but it was everything that he could have hoped for. He finally whispered, "Our baby..."

She nodded softly and dropped to the ground softly, "I had every intention of going through with it when I woke up this morning. Then, in the span of a few heartbeats, everything changed. I could not do it."

Tony watched as the tears leaked out of her eyes. He wasn't quite sure what to say, so he simply remained silent and let himself fall beside her. He brought her head close to him and simply hugged her tight.

He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there. He would have stayed there all day if it meant being close to her.

She finally whispered, "We have to tell Gibbs. I think he suspects anyways."

Tony nodded, "And McGee thinks that I've lost my mind. Especially after this morning. He was afraid that you were going to kill him because he told me where you were."

She shook her head and whispered, "I am glad that he did."

"Can we do this? Can we be the parents that our baby needs?"

Ziva was quiet for a few seconds. She finally whispered, "I do not know. I think that all we can do it try and be the best parents we can. We certainly know what not to do."

Tony nodded and laughed, "I think we better go. People are starting to stare."

She nodded and said, "We need to get to work."

Tony helped her up and kissed her softly on the cheek. He smiled and asked, "When is the baby due?"

She smiled and said, "January first..."

Tony smiled and whispered, "A New Years baby."

She laughed and he walked her to her car and promised that he would see her at work.

They had just got to work when Gibbs said, "Grab your gear. We have a dead Marine."

Ziva jumped up and said, "I have something I need to tell you."

Tony smiled, "No Ziva, we have something we need to tell you."

She reached out to take his hand. She smiled and said, "We are having a baby."

Gibbs didn't bat an eyebrow and said, "And? I've known that for awhile now."

Tony whispered, "You're not going to kill me?"

Gibbs smirked and said, "Nah. As long as you keep it out of the office, I don't care what you and Ziva do on your off time."

They smiled at each other and hurried out of the bullpen. However, Gibbs did tell Tony one thing, "Hurt her and you'll have me to answer to. Got that?"

Tony nodded and said, "I wouldn't expect anything less than that Boss! Thanks!"

It was only later that Tony realized that he hadn't told Ziva how he much he loved her. How much he wanted to make her and the baby a permanent part of his life. He knew that it was too soon to tell her he loved her. Because of the way he'd told her that he just wanted to be friends, but he vowed to work on earning back that love and trust with her.

He wanted them to bring their baby up in a house that was full of love and laughter. He wanted to be surrounded by their friends and family. Especially their extended family from work. Because honestly, the people that they worked with were more like family than co-workers.

He and Ziva were working on getting their relationship back on track. They hadn't gotten back to the _I love you_ stage, but Tony knew that they were getting close. They drove to and from work together and they held hands in the car. He knew that they were getting closer and closer to admitting their true feeling for each other. None of this "just friends" crap that he'd sprung on her after a night of wonderful lovemaking.

When Tony got home one night a few weeks later there was a message on his answering machine. It was from his sister. Tony sighed and said, "What is it with her and her sister radar? She always calls when there is something going on..."

He picked up the phone and said, "Hey Isabella. It's Tony."

He heard her laugh on the other end of the phone and said, "I hope it's you. I would hate to think that I have any other little brothers running around out there."

Tony laughed and said, "Funny Izzy. What do you want?"

"Awwwww, Tony I'm hurt. Can't a sister call and tell her brother that she loves him?"

Tony laughed and said, "A sister can sure, but you never call me to tell me that. So, what's up?"

"I called to remind you about the family reunion this weekend. And don't tell me that you're too busy to come. I called your boss and he said that you aren't on call this weekend. So, you can fly up here and have fun all weekend!"

Tony groaned inwardly. Leave it to his sister to schedule something for him to do on his first weekend off in months. He had been planning to try and do something with Ziva. So, he said, "What if I have other plans?"

"Listen Anthony! You are going to come up here and you are going to like it. I've been working hard on getting this thing together and you are not going to mess it up. Got that?"

Tony sighed, "I did have plans with my girlfriend and..."

Dammit! Too late! He hadn't meant to tell her about Ziva. He knew that she hadn't missed it when he heard her squeal and say, "Well bring her with you! You know that Jake and I have plenty of room at the summer cottage! I'll even let you and this mystery girl share a room. Wait until I tell KC..."

Tony groaned out loud this time and asked, "You know, you really could act like your not enjoying this quite so much Izzy."

Izzy laughed and said, "I could, but that's really no fun! So, I'll expect to see you **and **your girlfriend this weekend. Okay?"

Ziva came in towards the end of the conversation and he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Like I have a choice..."

Her laughter came before she said, "Not really, but at least I let you think that you do little brother. Bye Tony! Love you!"

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "I love you too. At least I think I do."

He felt Ziva stiffen in his arms and try to pull away, but he held her tight as he hung up the phone. He smiled and said, "Where are you going?"

She looked at him and said, "I know where I am not wanted. You are already finding someone else. Even though I am carrying your baby."

Tony laughed and said, "Izzy would really get a kick out of that."

Ziva got a look on her face that was something between disbelief and rage and whispered, "I do not think that is very funny. I would like to meet this Izzy person and give her a slab of my mind."

Tony couldn't stop laughing and said, "It's a piece of you mind and you can meet her this weekend."

Ziva was ready to slap him and said, "I will not go with you to meet your girlfriend this weekend. I think it is time for me to leave."

Tony stopped her with a hand to her shoulder and said, "Izzy isn't my girlfriend."

"She is not?"

He shook his head and said, "She's my sister. My older and much bossier sister."

Ziva looked shocked and said, "I did not know that you had a sister Tony."

Tony shrugged and said, "There are a lot of things that we don't know about each other."

"I do not want to intrude on your family time. You should go by yourself."

Tony shook his head and said, "I don't think so! She's expecting both of us. If I show up without you she will drive me crazy."

Ziva shook her head and whispered, "I am not family Tony. I..."

Tony looked at her like she had three heads and said, "You are my family. You and the baby."

She swallowed hard and smiled up at him.

He led her over to the couch and they sat down. He looked into her eyes and whispered, "You and this peanut here are my future. You are my heart. You are my everything. I could lose my car and all my money and as long as I have you I have everything that I'll ever need. I love you Ziva."

He reached out and moved her hair from in front of her eyes. It was then that he saw the tears in her eyes. She whispered, "I have never had anyone say something quite so beautiful to me before. I thought that you only wanted me because of the baby. I love you, but I did not think you felt the same..."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He smiled when she kissed him in return. The kiss soon deepened and he pulled away and whispered, "I can't keep my hands off of you. I'm sorry for telling you I wanted to be just friends. I was wrong."

Ziva silenced him with another kiss. She did not care about the past. She only cared about the present and the way he was making her feel. In his arms she felt safe and loved. She took his hand and led him to his bedroom. She pushed him back onto his bed and undressed for him. She felt fat and ugly, but somehow she knew that he still thought she was beautiful.

He undressed himself and turned around to see Ziva climbing into his bed. She was fourteen weeks pregnant and she was just starting to show. He looked at her and whispered, "God Ziva, you are beautiful..."

"I am fat and ugly..."

Tony shook his head and whispered, "You are neither fat nor ugly. You are beautiful."

He reached out and let his hand rest on her stomach. It was such a simple touch, but it filled her with such passion. She looked down at his hand and tears came to her eyes. This was really happening. They were going to have a baby together and she did not want to run away from him. She covered his hand with her's and whispered, "I love you Tony DiNozzo."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He knew that he was home and this was where he wanted to spend his forever. He wanted to fall asleep beside her each night and wake up beside her each morning. He wanted to be there for her every step of the way during her pregnancy. He kissed her neck and moved down to her nipples. They were very tender so, he simply licked them. Taking great care to not hurt her.

She smiled down at him and watched as he made her way to her stomach. Kissing her skin the entire way. When he reached her stomach, the words he spoke brought even more tears to her eyes. They were so sincere and loving.

"Hello there little one. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but your Aunt Izzy swore that all of your cousins could hear her. So, I wanted to tell you a few things. First thing is, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. I don't care if you're a boy or a girl. I can teach my little girl to like fishing and cars too. I love you already. I love your mommy and I think that she loves me too."

Tony heard Ziva sniffle and smiled up at her. She nodded her head softly and whispered, "I do love you Tony. More than you can ever understand."

Tony smiled and he continued, "She tries to act like she's strong, but I know that's mostly an act. She is just as mushy as your Aunt Abby is. Wait until you meet her. Just don't let her hug you until you're a few years old. Otherwise, you won't be able to breathe for awhile."

Tony's hand was rubbing small circles over her stomach. It was extremely comforting. So comforting that she soon fell into a deep sleep. Tony smiled when he looked up at her and saw that he eyes had closed and he heard her snoring softly. He got out of bed carefully and fished around in his pants pocket he looked at the ring nestled inside a small box and smiled. He whispered softly to her stomach, "I want to share a secret with you peanut. I want to ask your mommy to marry me. Maybe tonight after she sleeps for awhile. I know it's soon, but I've loved her for over five years now. I think it's been long enough."

He smiled as he kissed her stomach and then put the ring on the bedside table beside him. He pulled the blankets over both of them and put his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep.

They woke up tangled in each other. Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head and wondered if this is what Heaven felt like. Because if it was, he wanted this for the rest of his life. He whispered, "You are so beautiful when you wake up."

Ziva smiled and knew that this was what it felt like to be loved. They did not make love last night, but she still felt just as wonderful and from the look on Tony's face, he did not mind it either. She knew at that moment that she was hopelessly in love with the man that held her in his arms.

He was finally able to ask, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded and said, "I am starving. I have not eaten since before lunchtime."

Tony smiled and said, "We can always get dressed and go grab something to eat or we can call for takeout."

Ziva bit her lip and said, "Let's go out for dinner. Do you mind?"

Tony hugged her and whispered, "No."

They dressed quickly and were ready to head out the door when Tony knew that this was the perfect moment. He pulled on her hand and whispered, "I have something that I need to ask you. Something important."

Ziva took a deep breath and whispered, "You are leaving me."

"Wh- What? No! I said there is something I need to ask you. That is not an asking type of question."

"Oh, okay..."

Tony reached into his pocket and fisted the ring. He got down on one knee and looked up at her. He looked at her and whispered, "Ziva, I know that this is sudden. Well, maybe not really sudden. I've know that I loved you for over five years. I just never thought that you could love someone like me. I'm kind of a goofball and..."

Ziva had tears in her eyes and laughed, "Would you just get on with it and ask me."

He nodded and said, "Right. Ziva, I've been searching my whole life for someone like you. You make my life complete. Ziva David, will you marry me?"

"This is because of the baby..."

Tony shook his head, "No. Well, part of it is, but Ziva, I love you. I've always loved you. You make me smile. You're my best friend and I can't wait to see you everyday. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to bed beside you every night. The baby is just a bonus."

Finally, she nodded and smiled, "Yes Tony. I will marry you."

"Really! You mean it?"

He got up off of his knee and kissed her softly. She laughed and said, "I want the ring now."

He smiled and opened the box. Inside was a ring that belonged to his Grandmother. It had a small diamond heart surrounded by tiny amethyst stones. Ziva looked at it and mouthed, "Oh Tony..."

"If you don't like it I can get you something else. Izzy got mom's ring, but I like this one better and well..."

Ziva shook her head and whispered, "It is beautiful. It is perfect. I love it."

Tony smiled as Ziva leaned forward and kissed him softly. It was then that her stomach rumbled and they both laughed. Tony smiled and said, "I guess the baby is trying to tell you that it's hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

Ziva nodded and they walked slowly out of his house...


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is a shorter, filler chapter. I hope you enjoy. I want to thank everyone for all the alerts and the reviews. I love you guys!**_

Tony walked into work the next morning with a smile on his face. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were already there. He sat down at his desk and smiled at Ziva. He opened his email and saw that there was already an email from Ziva waiting for him. He opened it and smiled.

_Gibbs is in a very good mood this morning. Maybe we should tell them about us getting married. You think?_

Tony smiled at her and she raised her eyebrows. He nodded and they both stood up. He walked over to stand in front of Gibbs and Ziva walked to stand beside Tony. Tony cleared his throat and asked, "Can we have a word with you boss?"

Gibbs looked up at his two agents. He smiled and said, "Sure DiNozzo."

Tony took a deep breath and said, "Well, the thing is Ziva and I have decided that we love each other."

Gibbs smirked and said, "Since she's having your baby, I hope you love each other."

Tony laughed, "Right boss. Anyways, I asked Ziva to marry me last night."

"And?"

Ziva smiled and showed him her ring, "I said yes."

Gibbs simply looked at them, "And? Do you want my permission? Because if that's what you are looking for you should have thought about that before you broke rule number twelve."

Tony and Ziva both looked at him and smiled. Then, Tony asked, "Are we good?"

Gibbs smiled, "For now. Hurt her and I will hurt you."

Tony smiled, "Got it boss."

"Now get to work you two!"

The rest of the week went by faster than Ziva would have liked. Soon, it was time for them to catch a plane and head to Tony's family reunion. Her stomach was in knots during the entire plane ride. Tony sensed it because he held her hand the entire time.

He smiled and whispered, "Don't worry. They are going to love you."

Ziva gave him a faint smile and asked, "How can you be so sure? They do not even know me."

Tony shrugged, "It's easy. I love you and they love me. So, they automatically have to love you."

Ziva laughed and squeezed his hand tightly. She had seen too many families fight over the men and women that they chose to love. However, Tony seemed so sure about it, that she could not help smile.

They landed at the Boston airport late on a Thursday night. They walked into the terminal and Tony laughed when he saw his sister, brother-in-law and their children. The kids were holding a sign that said, "Welcome Home Uncle Tony!"

Tony laughed and walked over to his sister and hugged her tightly. She smiled and said, "I'm glad you came Tony! I've missed you!"

Tony smiled, "I've missed you to big sis..."

She was looking around and smiled, "So where is she?"

Tony smiled and asked, "Where is who?"

Isabella put her hands on her hips and said, "You know who I'm talking about Anthony! Where is she?"

Tony laughed and said, "She was right beside me."

He turned and looked behind him. Ziva was standing a few feet behind him. She looked unusually nervous. He smiled and said, "Come and meet my sister."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He smiled at her and leaned down to give her a kiss. She smiled and said, "What if..."

Tony smiled, "No more what if's Ninja. They're going to love you."

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed. It was at that point that they heard someone clearing their throat and a voice said, "I hope that's her. Because otherwise someone is going to be in big trouble."

Tony turned around and laughed, "This is her. Izzy, I would like you to meet my fiance, Ziva David. Ziva, this is my sister, Isabella. Better know as Izzy the Bossy sister."

Isabella laughed and said, " Did you saw fiance? You did! You're getting married! Hello Ziva! It's very nice to meet you. Don't let Anthony talk you into believing that I'm bossy. He just never listens to anything I tell him."

Ziva laughed and said, "He never listens to anyone. Especially because we are usually right."

Isabella laughed and said, "I like her."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yay!"

Isabella smiled and asked, "So when are the two of you getting married? Not soon I hope. We have to plan the wedding and..."

Ziva smiled, "Well, we would like to have a small wedding. Possibly in the summer."

Izzy smiled, "Great! We have a year to plan it then."

Tony shook his head, "We were thinking about this summer. We want to be married when the baby comes."

Izzy looked at him and whispered, "Baby?" Then she looked at Ziva, "You're pregnant?"

Ziva nodded slowly, "Yes."

Izzy let out an earsplitting squeal and hugged Tony tightly.

Ziva looked at Tony and asked, "She is happy, yes?"

Tony laughed, "Can't breathe Izzy. Yes, I would say that she is happy."

"How could I not be happy? My baby brother's having a baby and getting married! When is the baby due?"

Ziva smiled, "January first."

Izzy jumped up and down, "We can have a wedding this weekend. All our family is here and..."

Tony stopped her with a hand to her shoulder, "We want a small wedding Izzy. Plus, our whole family isn't here."

"They are... Oh, your family Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "I do not have any family. Except for our NCIS family. Abby would never forgive us if we got married without her."

Izzy smiled and said, "We could have everyone up here in a few hours and..."

"Izzy, there's no rush. We love each other and we are getting married. Soon. I promise. We won't run off and get married."

She looked at her brother and said, "Promise?"

"I pinky swear."

She smiled and said, "That's good enough for me. I love you little brother."

"And I love you big sis."

They hugged each other and Ziva couldn't help but smile. This Tony was so different from the man that she usually saw every day in the office. She smiled and they headed towards the entrance. She looked for the parking garage, but was surprised when a limousine pulled up to the entrance and Isabella walked towards it.

Ziva looked at Tony and whispered, "She has a limo?"

Tony nodded and said, "Our family is very well off. She hates driving and.."

"It is okay Tony. I understand."

She leaned over and kissed him softly. She loved this man and meeting his family only made her love him more. She watched him interacting with his nieces and nephews and could not help but smile. He was so patient with them. She knew that he was going to make a wonderful father. It was then that she knew that she had made the right choice to have their baby.

The reunion started early the next morning. They were going to the local waterpark. Ziva was nervous about wearing a bathing suit in front of his family. Tony assured her that he was looking forward to seeing her in a bathing suit.

Ziva took off her bathing cover and smiled when she turned around and saw the bathing trunks that Tony had. He was wearing a distinctly Hawaiian print. She knew that he was trying to take the attention off of her. So far, it was working pretty well.

She staked out a position near the wave pool. Isabella sat next to her and said, "So, how long have you known my brother?"

Ziva smiled, "I have known him for almost six years. Ever since I started working for NCIS."

Isabella smiled and said, "So, you work with him. That's how I met my husband. He's a wonderful man. A little goofy at times. If you can get used to him quoting a million movie lines..."

"So he has always been like that?"

Izzy nodded, "Even when he was a kid. He..."

Before she could say anything else, Ziva was out of her chair in a flash and running towards the wave pool. Izzy watched in horror as her youngest daughter disappeared under the waves. Ziva was running quickly towards her. She dived under that waves and Izzy lost sight of her. She ran into the water and rushed towards them. She reached them just as Ziva thrust her out of the water. She was at the side of the pool and Izzy watched in horror as her head hit the side of the pool and she slipped beneath the water. She tried to reach for her, but she kept missing her. She finally looked at her daughter and said, "I need you to swim. I need to save her. She saved you."

Her little girl nodded and kicked her feet. Izzy disappeared under the water and her hand grabbed Ziva's. She got her to the waters edge and noticed that she wasn't breathing. She laid her head back and started CPR.

She could hear Tony's voice calling her, but she knew that she couldn't stop helping Ziva. She didn't stop until Ziva started coughing up water. She saw a group of paramedics coming towards them and then she stopped and fell to the ground.

Tony looked at her and asked, "What happened?"

Izzy panted heavily and said, "We were talking and she got up and ran towards the water. Tiffany went under the water. She saved her Tony. She didn't think twice about it. I hope that she's okay."

Tony looked at the paramedics working on Ziva. She looked so lifeless and pale. He managed to whisper to the paramedic, "She's fifteen weeks pregnant."

The paramedic nodded and said, "Thank you."

He nodded and watched as they loaded her onto the stretcher. He looked at his sister and she said, "Go. Be with her."

Tony nodded and said, "Thanks sis. I don't know what I would do without her."

She smiled and said, "Then you better go."

He followed the paramedics into the ambulance and climbed onboard. Praying that Ziva and the baby would be okay...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews. It truly means the world to me... Remember, reviews are love...**_

Tony was in the waiting room when the rest of his family arrived. He was pacing back and forth. Izzy walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She whispered, "Any news?"

He shook his head slowly and whispered, "I haven't heard a thing. What happened?"

Izzy shook her head, "It all happened so fast. One second we were talking about you and the next, she was out of her chair and running into the wave pool. I've never seen someone run so fast."

Tony smiled and said, "We do a lot of that in our line of work."

Izzy felt a tear slide down her cheek. She looked at her brother and whispered, "She saved my baby. God... She. Saved. My. Daughter and she's laying in there."

The enormity of the situation hit her. Tony hugged her tightly and whispered, "That's who she is. She acted without thinking about herself. I need to call the office. Let them know what happened."

Izzy whispered, "Of course. I'm sorry Tony. I wish..."

Tony shook his head, "Don't be sorry Izzy. I know that Ziva would do it all over again."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Tony. She's laying in there because of me. If I'd been watching Tiff..."

Tony shook his head and said, "Don't do that Izzy. Ziva wouldn't want that. You just sit down and I'll be right back."

She did as he said and he went to call Gibbs. No matter what he said or did, she would always owe Ziva a huge debt of gratitude. She didn't know what she would do without any of her children. Especially Tiff. She was the baby and she always made everyone smile. She knew that nothing she said or did would be enough to say thank you for what Ziva had done.

A few moments after Tony came back. He looked at Izzy and said, "What is taking them so long?"

"I don't know Tony. Tell me about Ziva. What's she like?"

Tony smiled and said, "She's everything I've ever wanted in a woman. She's funny, smart and she loves to mix up idioms. Since the day we met she kept me in my place and wouldn't take any of my crap."

Izzy smiled and said, "I'd love to get to know her better. Tell her some of the family stories about you when you were a kid."

"I don't think so Izzy. I don't need her to hear about the stunt I pulled in second grade."

Izzy laughed, "You mean when you put the snake in mom's bathtub? I never heard her scream so loud before."

"I couldn't sit for a week."

"You were lucky that's all she did. She was so mad at you."

Tony smiled sadly and whispered, "I don't know what I'll do without her Iz. She's my everything."

Izzy looked at her brother and knew that he was telling the truth. She'd never seen this side of him before. She knew that during college he'd had a different girlfriend every week. She was glad to see that someone was finally able to reign her baby brother in.

They sat silently for a few minutes and they heard a door open. They both looked at the door and the doctor came out and asked, "Ziva David's family?"

Tony stood up and said, "Right here..."

The doctor looked glum. He laid it out on the line, "Miss David has a concussion and she inhaled a lot of water. Between the concussion and the water and the fact that she was unconscious for a period of time..."

Tony looked at him, "And?"

"It was touch and go for awhile, but she appears to have no lasting damage."

Tony heaved a sigh of relief and then asked, "And the baby?"

The doctor nodded and said, "The baby appears to be fine. There shouldn't be any lasting damage. To her or the baby. I want to perform an ultrasound tomorrow and I do want to keep her in the hospital for a few days, but other than that they should both be fine."

Tony and Izzy breathed a sigh of relief and then they hugged each other.

Tony smiled and asked, "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "For a few minutes at a time."

Tony smiled and grabbed Izzy's hand and his sister tried to hold back, "You should go by yourself. I don't think I can face her."

"Izzy, come on. She's going to be your sister-in-law soon. Trust me, she won't hold any of this against you."

Izzy nodded slowly and said, "If you insist."

"I do."

She nodded and walked with Tony towards Ziva's hospital room. She was laying in the bed and facing the window. Tony knocked softly and she turned to see Tony and Izzy standing in the doorway. Ziva whispered, "How is Tiffany? Is she okay?"

Izzy nodded and had to swallow hard to keep from breaking down. She now understood why Tony had fallen in love with her. She had a big heart. Just like her baby brother.

Tony smiled and said, "She's fine. A little shook up, but it's nothing that some ice cream and a good movie won't cure."

Ziva nodded and said, "Good. I am sorry for ruining the family reunion. You can go and have fun Tony. I will not mind staying here alone."

"I'm not going anywhere Ziva. I'll be right here beside you."

"There is no need Tony! They are your family. You really should spend some time with them."

Izzy laughed and said, "I see now why you two fell in love. You're just alike. Honestly, we can wait until next weekend. The food will keep and we can't have a party when a member of the family is in the hospital. Can we?"

Ziva looked confused and asked, "I thought you said Tiffany was okay?"

Izzy nodded and said, "She's fine. I was talking about you Ziva."

Ziva swallowed and whispered, "You.. you think of me as a member of your family? You just met me. You do not know me that well."

Izzy smiled, "You love my little brother. You saved my daughter. As far as I'm concerned, you could marry him tomorrow and I'd be okay with it. I love you like a sister Ziva. I can't thank you enough for what you did today."

Ziva smiled, "I would do it all over again."

Tony smiled as he watched his sister walk towards Ziva's bed and hug her tightly. Then he heard Izzy whisper, "I just want you to get better. We have a lot of talking to do. I have a lot of stories that I think you'd love to hear about my little brother."

"Izzy..."

"Kidding Tony. I do want to talk to her. I need to go downstairs and call Jake."

Tony laughed and said, "I think I got it covered Izzy."

"Good! I'll be back soon."

Ziva smiled, "I will not be going anywhere soon."

Tony smiled when his sister left, "You had me so worried."

Ziva laid her head back and said, "I am sorry. I just saw Tiffany going underwater. I did not think twice about going in to save her. I could have died. I could have lost our baby. I.."

Tony put his hand up and whispered, "But you didn't. You are fine. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, you will be fine. You and our peanut. Then you will have to deal with Izzy fussing over you. She can be a pain sometimes..."

"Are they sure that the baby will be okay?"

Tony whispered, "They want to do another ultrasound tomorrow, but they think the baby will be fine."

Ziva simply nodded and closed her eyes. Then she said, "I am very tired. I would like it if I could get some sleep."

Tony nodded and stood and kissed her. Then he whispered, "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back in awhile. I love you."

Ziva nodded and whispered, "I love you too."

Tony walked out the door and Ziva closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

When Tony walked back into her room, Ziva was sound asleep. He walked over to her bed and pulled the chair close to her bed. He watched her while she slept and marveled at how peaceful she looked. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky to find someone like her to love.

He reached out and took her hand and held it. He laid his head on the bed beside her and fell into a deep, if somewhat uncomfortable sleep.

Early the next morning, the nurses came to get Ziva for the ultrasound. She had a light breakfast and was nervously messing with her blankets. She hadn't slept well the night before and honestly wanted nothing more than to get out of this hospital. She just wanted them to get this over with so she could be with Tony and his family. She had always hated hospitals and this was no different.

Tony stood and squeezed her hand. He watched as they brought the ultrasound machine in the room. He smiled as he took the seat beside Ziva. He wasn't sure who was more nervous, him or Ziva.

The nurse talked to them while she was taking the different measurements. Then, she suddenly got quiet and whispered, "I need to get the doctor."

Ziva looked panicked and said, "What is wrong?"

The nurse shook her head, "I need a second opinion."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and they could both tell that the news was probably not good. It seemed like it took forever for the doctor and nurse to come back into the room. Ziva held Tony's hand tightly and every so often he would kiss it softly.

He whispered to her softly, "Whatever it is, we will get through it together. I promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Just when they thought that they couldn't wait another moment, the doctor and nurse both walked through the door. The doctor took a look at sonogram and asked, "Miss David, do you have a doctor back home?"

Ziva nodded slowly and said, "Yes. He has been my doctor for years."

"Good, I would like to send him the results via email. If I may."

Tony looked at him and asked, "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

The doctor smiled and said, "No. There is nothing wrong with the babies."

Tony caught the plural use of the word baby. He whispered, "Babies? As in more than one?"

The doctor smiled and asked, "You didn't know that you're expecting twins?"

Ziva and Tony both shook their heads. The doctor smiled and said, "The babies are both developing normally."

He printed out a few pictures of the baby's and smiled as he handed them a copy. Then, he said, "I would make an appointment with your doctor when you get back home. This is going to change things dramatically."

Ziva nodded, "I will. As soon as I get back home."

Tony couldn't manage to say anything.

The doctor left and he smiled at Ziva and whispered, "I think we are going to need a bigger house."

Ziva looked at him nervously and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Tony nodded slowly, "I love you and I love our babies. Twice the love and twice the work."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He wondered again how he had gotten so lucky to have her in his life. He laughed and said, "You know Izzy is going to be happy when we tell her."

Before he could say anything else, he heard someone out in the hall making a commotion. They both heard, "I want to see her and I want to see her now! I am family!"

Then they heard another familiar voice say, "Calm down Abby. I'll just..."

Tony whispered, "I'm going to go out there before they call the police."

Ziva laughed, "Go..."

Tony disappeared from the room and she heard Abby ask, "Where is she Tony? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Is..."

Tony held up his hand and said, "She's fine and the babies are fine. She's in her room. I'll take you there now. Come on Abby."

Ziva was watching the door and saw McGee, Abby, Tony and Gibbs walk into her room. She smiled as Abby practically ran to her and hug her. She smiled and said, "I am fine Abby. They just want to keep me here for observation."

Tony looked at them and asked, "How did you know that Ziva was in the hospital?"

Gibbs smiled, "That would be because of your sister. She called me and..."

That was when Izzy came through the door. She smiled and said, "You can thank me later Tony. She needed her family here. You have yours."

Tony walked over to her and hugged her softly and whispered, "Thank you sis."

Izzy looked shocked as she said, "You're welcome. I think..."

"You look surprised."

"I am. I thought you were going to be mad at me for meddling."

Tony shook his head as he watched Ziva smiling like crazy and whispered, "She's happy to see them. That's all that matters to me. I've always wanted her to be happy."

Izzy smiled at him and whispered, "And that's how I know you love her. You just want her to be happy. She is happy Tony. She loves you. I can see it in her eyes. Whenever she looks at you she can't stop smiling."

Tony smiled as they watched Ziva talking with their friends and co-workers. She was absolutely beaming and Tony couldn't help smiling himself. She looked incredibly happy and that was all that Tony ever wanted for her. He just wanted her to be happy and would do anything he could to keep that smile on her face for as long as he could...


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm a bit upset at the lack of reviews for my last few chapters. I'm feeling that I'm off the track on what everyone is looking for in a story. If so, please leave some suggestions in the comments and I'll see if I can work them into the story. So, that being said, here goes the next chapter.**_

Ziva was released from the hospital a few days later. However, it was only with the promise that she take it easy and relax. Tony and Izzy assured the doctor that they would take care of her and not let her lift a finger.

Abby was spending every minute she could with Ziva and Tony. Although, Izzy and Abby had become good friends. They had gone shopping and bought some shirts for Ziva to wear when she got out of the hospital.

Tony had laughed at them and said, "She's not going to wear them."

Izzy smiled, "She will if I tell her that it's a gift from me and Abby. She likes us."

Tony looked at the various shirts spread out on the table. He laughed at how funny they were. He just hoped that Ziva would at least pretend to like them. He knew that Izzy and Abby had worked hard to find them.

The first one was a white t-shirt that said, "He Did This To Me" It had an arrow pointing to the right. He'd laughed at that one and said, "I hope McGee or Gibbs doesn't stand on that side of her."

That earned him a dual headslap from Izzy and Abby. He'd looked at his sister and asked, "When did you start doing that?"

Izzy shrugged and said, "It's fun. Ever since Abby told me about it I've been wanting to give it a try."

He looked at Abby and said, "Thanks Abs. It's not like she does enough other things to torture me."

Abby just smiled at him sweetly and said, "You'll be fine Tony."

She smiled and showed him the next shirt. It read: Double The Occupancy. Then there were two word bubbles below that read: Dibs on the top bunk. The other said, No, it's mine.

Tony loved that one. Somehow, it seemed so sweet and simple.

Then, Tony saw a new one. One that he wanted her to wear. It was a quote from Scarface and it said, "Say Hello To My Little Friends." Tony laughed hysterically and said, "Where did you find that one?"

Abby smiled, "I had the clerk make it for us. I explained to him about how much you liked movies."

Izzy smiled, "And it didn't hurt that you gave him an extra ten dollars to do it."

Tony laughed and said, "Are you ready to go get her?"

Abby and Izzy nodded. Tony knew that Ziva had two lifelong friends in Abby and his sister. Part of him wished that they lived closer. He really missed his sister and her family. The rest of the team had been surprised to hear that Tony had a sister. Gibbs had given him a head slap for that one.

Ziva was packed and ready to go when they got to the hospital. She whispered, "I was ready two hours ago."

Tony laughed and kissed her, "Sorry Ninja. Abby and Izzy had some things that they wanted to show me. You know how they are."

Ziva nodded and saw the bag that Abby held. She was practically bouncing with excitement. Ziva laughed and said, "You brought me a present?"

Abby nodded and smiled, "Izzy and I bought them for you. We hope you like them. If you don't we can always take them back."

Ziva opened the bag and smiled at the sayings on the shirts. Then, she took the shirt with the movie quote on it and went into the bathroom. When she came back into the room, she hugged Izzy and Abby and said, "I love them! Thank you!"

She hugged both women and smiled, "Thank you so much. They are perfect."

The nurse arrived with the wheelchair and Ziva groaned, "Do I have to?"

The nurse nodded and said, "Sorry, it's the rules."

Tony smiled and took the handles of the wheelchair. He leaned down and whispered, "We could have fun with this at home."

Ziva giggled and said, "Hush!"

Abby and Izzy watched them interacting with each other.

Once they got to the car, Tony smiled and said, "Are you ready to go home?"

Ziva looked panicked for a moment and said, "We are going back to DC?"

Tony shook his head and said, "No. We are going back to Izzy's house. They are planning a big dinner to celebrate us springing you from here."

Ziva smiled, "Dinner sounds nice."

Tony held her hand and whispered, "I love you and I'm glad that you are coming home. I miss holding you at night."

"And I missed being held by you."

They looked at each other and it was as if they were the only two people in the car. Abby and Izzy looked at each other and pretended to gag. They even made the noises.

Tony laughed and said, "I think the peanut gallery is watching us."

Ziva laughed and laid her head against his forehead. She simply looked into his eyes and relished the moment and knew that she would remember this moment forever.

Then, Tony asked, "Marry me."

Ziva laughed and said, "I already said that I would marry you."

Tony shook his head and said, "I know. I want you to marry me this weekend. I don't want to wait even another day. Everyone's here that we care about. I want to make you my wife as soon as possible."

She knew that this was a bit sudden, but, they'd been in love for almost five years. When you thought about it, it wasn't really all that quickly. So, she nodded and said, "I would like that. Do you think that we can get someone to marry us this quickly?"

Tony smiled, "Izzy's father-in-law is a judge. He can do it for us."

"You already talked this over with her."

Tony smiled, "I did. Hopefully you're not mad at me."

Ziva looked him in the eyes and whispered, "I could never be mad at you. I love you. With all my heart."

Tony leaned forward and kissed her softly. As the scene closed, we hear Abby and Izzy saying, "Awwwwwwwwwwww..."

Tony and Ziva broke apart and laughed hysterically...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the delay. Just a short chapter and I'll hopefully have something else for you this weekend. I have my stepkids this weekend, soooooo... LOL! Remember reviews are love...**_

Ziva looked at Abby and shook her head, "I am not wearing this dress Abby. It makes me look fat."

Abby looked at her friend and shook her head, "It makes you look beautiful."

Ziva looked in the mirror and shook her head, "I do not look beautiful. I look fat and ugly and..."

Abby smiled, "Ask Tony."

Ziva turned around and saw Tony standing behind her. He was standing there with his mouth open. He was clearly in shock. Ziva asked quietly, "You hate it. Don't you? I knew this was a mistake."

She turned and started taking the dress off. However, he stopped her and whispered, "You are beautiful. The dress is beautiful."

"You do not think it makes me look fat?"

Tony shook his head, "It fills out in all the right places."

She shook her head, "No..."

Tony reached out and put his hand on her stomach, "Definitely. I love seeing you grow big with our children. I don't care if you wear this dress or another one. The only thing that matters to me at the end of the day is that you are going to be my wife and we are going to grow old together and raise our children together. You could be naked and I wouldn't care."

Ziva laughed and said, "I do not think Izzy or Abby would appreciate that. They both want this wedding to be perfect."

Tony smiled, "It will be perfect. Because you will be here. I will be here and so will all the people that we love and that is all that we need to make this the perfect day."

Ziva smiled softly, "You have this all thought out. How long have you been imagining this day?"

"Since I asked you to marry me. Honestly Ziva, I don't care what we wear. As long as we both show up and we get married. I just want you to be Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo at the end of the day."

Ziva smiled softly, "I love you Tony. I cannot wait until we get married. I want to be able to tell our children all about this day and how much I love their father. How much I have always love their father."

"And I will tell them about how much I love their mother. How much I have always loved you. How much I will always love you."

Ziva smiled and finally told Abby, "I will take this dress. It is perfect."

Abby smiled and clapped, "I told you it was perfect."

Izzy was back at the house getting ready for the wedding. She had everyone helping her. She was just putting the finishing touches on the decorations when Tony, Ziva and Abby pulled up to the house.

She smiled and hugged Abby and said, "You helped her pick out the perfect dress right? I know you did."

Abby smiled and said, "Of course we did. Tony even loves it."

Izzy smiled, "The cake will be here in a few hours. Jake's dad is on the way. Everything is coming into place. Oh Tony! I'm so happy!"

She rushed forward and hugged her tightly. Ziva croaked out, "I cannot breathe Izzy."

Izzy backed up and said, "Sorry. Sorry, I'm sorry."

Abby pulled her arm and back into the house. Tony and Ziva watched them whispering. Finally Abby said, "That's perfect."

Izzy smiled, "You think they will like it?"

Abby smiled and said, "They will love it. It will be their last time alone before the babies come."

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and Ziva asked, "What are they planning?"

Tony shrugged and said, "I have no idea. Knowing my sister, she is planning something super secret and we will never find out. At least not until she wants us to know."

"She sounds a lot like you. I wonder where you get it from?"

Tony shrugged and laughed, "Hey! Don't blame me. She's the older sister. She pretty much corrupted me when I came along."

Ziva laughed and kissed him softly. Then, they were whisked away to get ready for the wedding.

Izzy and Abby led Ziva to the limo and waved to Tony as they left. Izzy smiled at Tony's shocked reaction and said, "Don't worry, I'll have her back in a few hours."

Tony stood in the doorway and watched them drive away. He wondered again, what his sister and Abby had planned for their wedding. He shook his head and went to join his brother-in-law in the house. He smiled when he saw Jake standing in the doorway. He asked, "What does your wife have planned for us?"

He shrugged and said, "I have no idea. You know Izzy. She only tells me what she wants me to know. And this is not a something that she thinks that I need to know."

Tony shook his head, "I love her, but she does drive me crazy."

Jake smiled, "And I'm the one that lives with her and I'm also the one that she will kill if I was to tell you anything. Which I don't know anything so I can't say anything."

Jake slapped him on the back and said, "Let's get ready. I'm supposed to get you dressed and waiting outside by the pool."

Tony and his brother-in-law went to get ready for the wedding. Tony knew that this was going to be a day that he wouldn't soon forget...


	7. Chapter 7

_**A bit longer update and this chapter is definitely rated M. Please remember that reviews are love and I appreciate each and every one of them...**_

Ziva got back from the spa and was greeted by a sight that horrified her. There, in the middle of the lawn was the ugliest lawn sculpture that she had ever seen. It looked like something between a bird and a tiger. She looked at Izzy and Abby, who were smiling huge smiles and said, "What is that?"

Abby smiled and said, "It's out present to you and Tony."

Ziva looked at her and asked, "But what is it? It looks hideous."

Abby's face fell and said, "You don't like it?"

Ziva had a sick look on her face and said, "It is nice."

Izzy looked at her future sister-in-law and said, "Your face says you hate it, but your words say something else."

"I do not want to hurt your feelings, but it is not exactly what I had in mind."

They went further into the house and Ziva cringed when she heard the music coming from inside the house. She heard a mixture of Country and Rock. She looked at them and said, "Another surprise?"

Izzy nodded, "It's my brother. He plays in a band and volunteered to have them play today."

Ziva looked like she was less than thrilled with this. They showed her the other various things they had done and chosen. Her heart sank and with each new thing that they showed her. It was making her wedding day less than thrilling. She found a quiet spot in the house and just went to sit down.

She heard Tony come upstairs and she walked out to him. She pulled him into the room and said, "I do not want to get married here. At least not today."

Tony looked concerned and said, "What's wrong? Did Izzy say something to upset you?"

Ziva shook her head, "This is becoming less and less like the wedding that I had planned. At least in my mind. Izzy and Abby are planning everything and they even picked out their own dresses and they are awful. I want to have some say in everything, but..."

Tony smiled, "You don't want to hurt their feelings."

Ziva nodded, "Exactly. They have done so much to make today possible. I do not want to seem ungrateful for it all, but it is not what I want. I want something small and intimate. I want something incredibly romantic. I want a horse drawn carriage whisking us off into the sunset. I want a true fairytale. Is that not silly?"

Tony shook his head and said, "I think it's beautiful. I'll be the bad guy and tell them that we changed our minds. We can use this as our engagement party."

Ziva looked up at him and asked, "You do not think that Izzy and Abby will be upset?"

Tony smiled and whispered, "They might be a bit upset at first, but we can make it up to them somehow."

Tony reached out and took Ziva's hand. They walked downstairs to talk to Izzy and Abby. Tony looked at his sister, who was busy making all kinds of plans. He finally whistled loudly and said, "Izzy! We need to talk."

Izzy smiled and said, "I'm busy Tony."

Tony nodded, "I see, but there's been a change in plans. We can't get married today."

"You can't? What happened?"

Tony swallowed hard and said, "Well, Ziva really wants something different than what you have planned."

Izzy smiled and asked, "Is that true Ziva?"

Ziva looked around for someplace to run. Finally, she nodded and said, "I am sorry. I should have told you. I am just feeling a bit overwhelmed and I want to take my time with the planning. I appreciate everything that you two have done for us, but..."

Izzy smiled and said, "I understand. I tend to take charge and steamroll over everything."

Tony smiled, "We do appreciate it sis. Think of this as our engagement party."

Izzy and Abby smiled. They looked at each other and Abby said, "I'm sorry Ziva. I guess we just got carried away planning the perfect wedding and didn't think that it wasn't your idea of a perfect wedding."

Ziva smiled and hugged her friend tightly. Then she whispered, "Thank you for not being upset."

Abby smiled, "I could never be upset at you. You're my best friend."

Ziva nodded, "I still want you to be my maid of horror."

Tony laughed and said, "That's maid of honor. Although, I think in Abby's case, horror probably fits better."

Abby and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. Then they slugged Tony in the chest. He looked at them and said, "What did I say?"

Ziva laughed and kissed him softly. Then, she grabbed Izzy and Abby's hand and they walked downstairs to join the party that had somehow managed to start without them.

Gibbs and McGee were in the middle of the dance floor dancing with some of Izzy and Jake's friends. They were doing a mean electric slide. The others joined them and soon, they all had smiles on their faces.

By the end of the party, Ziva was glad that they had come to the family reunion. She was even happier that she had talked with Abby and Izzy about their plans for their wedding. She knew that they had been disappointed, but she wanted her day to be absolutely perfect. Anything else would not have been good for anyone. She had part of her fairy tale, but she wanted the whole thing.

When they were in bed that night she told Tony, "I think we need to think about buying a house. With a white picket fence."

Tony smiled and said, "You really are embracing the whole family thing."

Ziva smiled and stretched out on the bed. She whispered, "I just want everything to be perfect for the babies."

She watched him as he moved back and forth through the bedroom. She thought again just how much she loved him. It always amazed her to think of how lucky she was to have him in her life. She pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply.

Tony looked into her eyes and smiled. He tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss. He ran his hand up and down her back. She smiled and she started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

She loved him so much that it scared her at times. Other times, she felt that she was not good enough for him. She loved him with an intensity that both frightened and amazed her. She had never felt like this about anyone before. It was in the middle of these thoughts that she started crying. The tears came to her eyes suddenly. She started crying uncontrollably. She could not help it.

Tony whispered, "What's wrong Zi?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I do not know. I just cannot believe that you love me. I do not deserve someone like you."

Tony understood how she was feeling. He'd felt like this on more than on occasion. There were days that he was sure that his life was all a dream and that Ziva and the babies were just a result of a very overactive imagination. That he would wake up tomorrow and it would all be gone. He held her tightly and whispered, "I love you Ziva. If anything, I don't deserve you. You are better than me."

Ziva smiled, "I guess we belong together."

Tony smiled and watched as she climbed onto the bed, still wearing her bra and panties. Tony took off all his clothes, except for his boxers. Even though he hadn't touched her, he was already hard. He asked if she would like a massage.

"Yes please," she said, unhooking her bra and lying on her side, her back facing him.

Tony sat on the bed and opened a bottle of baby oil and rubbed a small amount on her back. Ziva's skin was beautifully warm and soft. After few minutes, Ziva rolled onto her back, so he could massage her front. As she changed position, she removed her bra and Tony saw her breasts for the first time that night. Her areolas were large and dark and her nipples thick and erect. From the marks left by her bra cups, her bra was obviously quite tight. Tony whispered, "God Zi... Your breasts are changing overnight. So beautiful."

Ziva whispered, "I can't believe how big they have gotten. Almost overnight. Before I got pregnant, I was only just a C cup, now I only just fit into a D cup."

Tony marveled at how thick her nipples were getting. He wanted nothing more than to take them into his mouth and suck on them, instead he put some more baby oil on his hands and massaged each breast in turn. Then he took the bottle and dribbled some baby oil on her baby bump. While he was massaging her, Ziva laid on the bed, with her eyes closed, an occasional quiet sigh escaping her lips.

Tony was too aroused to wait any longer, so he laid down next to her and kissed her neck. She responded by turning her head into the pillow, to give him better access. Then he kissed her mouth, sucking greedily on her bottom lip. Tony trailed his kisses down to her right breast and when he reached her nipple, he took as much of the areola and nipple as he could into his mouth and began to lick and suck gently. He played with her other nipple with his hand. Looking up to see her reaction, he saw that Ziva was gently biting her bottom lip. He moved down and kissed her gently swollen belly. Now she was squeezing and rubbing the tops of her thighs together. Tony placed his hands on her hips, with his fingers inside the waistband of her panties. Ziva lifted her bottom off the bed to allow him to remove them. At the same time, he took off his own boxers.

Tony proceeded to kiss the insides of her thighs, down to her knees and back again, teasing her by deliberately avoiding her vagina. He could smell how wet she was and he found that exciting. He hadn't been planning to, but now he wanted to taste her, to make her come with his mouth, so he picked up a pillow to put under her hips. When the pillow was in position, she opened her legs wide. Her clit was just beginning to poke out from between her lips. He licked her softly. She tasted wonderful and he slipped a finger inside to feel her. He smiled at how wet she was and had to stop himself from immediately making love to her.

Instead, Tony sucked and licked her clit and several times she seemed to be close to orgasm, but each time her excitement plateaued before starting to build again. His neck was starting to get a kink in it and his chin and mouth was covered in her juices.

He needed to be inside her now. Ziva watched him through half closed eyes as he slid inside her. She was hot and wet and Tony was sure that this was what heaven was like. He never wanted to leave her body ever again.

From the way her hips rose to meet his thrusts, it was clear that Ziva wanted him to go faster. He was trying to hold back because he was already so excited that he was close to coming. She looked deep into his eyes and whispered softly, "Harder Tony. Please?"

He met her with long hard thrusts. Deeper and deeper. He reached between them and found her clit. He flicked a few times and they looked into each others eyes as the came together. He collapsed on top of her and they held each other as their breathing returned to normal.

Tony kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you so much Ziva. You make my world complete. Thank you for agreeing to become my wife."

"I am the luckiest woman in the world to have a husband like you. I cannot wait until we stand before our family and friends and pledge our love for each other."

"That will be the best day of my life. I love you Ziva David."

"And I love you Tony DiNozzo."

Tony put his hands on her stomach and whispered, "And I love you to babies."

He sat up briefly and kissed her stomach twice. She smiled at the simple gesture and laughed as he fell back onto the bed and gathered her into his arms. They fell into a deep and contented sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

They had felt the babies move for the first time shortly after they returned from the reunion. It was then that Ziva truly realized that she was pregnant. It was then that she realized that she was carrying two brand new lives.

They had been at work when it happened the first time. Ziva was standing in the observation room watching Tony interrogate a suspect. She was resting her hands on her stomach and felt a tiny kick. Her eyes grew wide and McGee asked, "What's wrong Ziva?"

Ziva shook her head and whispered, "I felt one of the babies move."

McGee smiled and said, "You did? Are you sure?"

Ziva nodded and smiled bigger as she felt another series of kicks and pushes on her stomach. She took McGee's hand and placed it on his stomach. He smiled brightly and said, "Wow. That's some kick they have Ziva."

Ziva smiled, "They must take after Tony or at least his side of the family."

They both turned when they heard the door to the room open. Tony walked in and asked, "I hope there's a good reason why you have your hand on my fiance?"

Ziva smiled and reached for his hand, "The babies are kicking."

She placed it on her stomach and his eyes grew huge. He whispered, "Wow."

He dropped to the floor and looked at her. She whispered, "It makes it real. Does it not?"

Tony couldn't speak. It was one of the only times that Ziva had seen him speechless. She looked at him and it was then that she noticed the tears in his eyes. He nodded and said, "I love you."

She smiled and said, "Let's go home."

He held her hand the entire way home. Every so often, he would give her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and wondered what was going through his mind. It was not like him to be so quiet.

They walked into their house and Tony turned and cupped her face in his hands. They looked at each other for the span of a few seconds. Then, Tony leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss soon deepened and Tony whispered, "I want to make love to you."

Ziva nodded and took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She undressed quickly and climbed into the bed. He watched her laying in the middle of their bed and it nearly took his breath away. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Being pregnant made her even more beautiful than usual. He removed his clothes and climbed into bed with her. He then proceeded to kiss her body. He started with her feet and worked his way up to her stomach. He stopped and put his hands on either side of her belly and kissed it so very gently. He couldn't believe that their babies were inside her.

He smiled when he felt another strong kick, "Does it hurt?"

Ziva shook her head, "It feels wonderful. To know that my body is nourishing two lives."

Tony kissed her again softly and he soon found himself flipped over on his back. She put her hands between them and slid down onto him. She closed her eyes and his hands went to her stomach again. He couldn't seem to stop himself from touching her stomach. She moved faster and they looked into each others eyes. She leaned down to kiss him softly. He flipped her over and lifted her leg up on his shoulder. It allowed him to enter her deeper and she closed her eyes and threw her head back. She moaned loudly and she knew that she was going to come.

She tightened around him and her world exploded. Tony watched as she came down and he swore that it was one of the most beautiful sights that he had ever seen in his life. It was enough to bring him over the edge. He used his arms to support himself because he was afraid of crushing her. She kissed him deeply and pulled him onto her.

He smiled when he felt the baby kick again and he laughed. They kissed and fell asleep beside each other.

The months passed by quickly and soon, Ziva was nearly five months pregnant. The plans for their wedding were going on as planned. They had finally set a date in October. It was less than a month away and Ziva and her wedding planner had a meeting scheduled for later in the day. She was going to select the cake and the flowers.

Ziva smiled as she drove to the meeting. Everything had been perfect during the past few months. However, everything was about to change in a heartbeat. Ziva woke up one morning feeling sick to her stomach. She walked into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She had not thought anything about it, but later that morning, she went into the bathroom and felt some strong cramps in her stomach. Then, the blood started flowing. She cried out loudly and called out, "Tony! Come quick!"

Tony rushed into the bathroom and saw the blood on the floor. He immediately called for an ambulance. They rushed her to the hospital quickly. Tony stayed in the waiting room waiting for news on the health of Ziva and their babies.

The doctor came out a few hours later. Tony called Gibbs and the rest of the team. They arrived quickly and were there when the doctor delivered the news to Tony, "Ziva has a condition called placenta abruptio. It's a very rare condition that only affects one percent of all pregnancies. Ziva has an extreme case due to her being pregnant with twins. She will need to be on complete bed rest. Our goal is to keep the babies inside her until she is at least thirty six weeks pregnant. The babies will have a much better chance of surviving at that stage of development. We performed an Ultrasound and the babies are doing well. Their heartbeats are strong and we know their sex. If you are interested."

Tony shook his head, "I have to talk to her. Will they be okay? Ziva and the babies I mean?"

The doctor said, "As long as she stays in bed and follows the instructions I see no reason why she should have any further problems. Of course, I will want to see her every other week. To make sure the babies are developing according to schedule."

Tony nodded and said, "Thank you. Can I see her? Please?"

The doctor nodded and led him into Ziva's room. He smiled as he sat next to her and kissed her hand, "You really need to stop ending up in the hospital Zi..."

Ziva smiled and rested her hands on her stomach. Tony knew that she had been crying and she whispered, "I do not want to lose the babies Tony."

He took one of her hands and said, "You are going to be fine. The babies will be fine. You're going to have to be on bed rest for awhile. They want to keep the babies inside you for as long as possible."

Ziva closed her eyes and Tony watched as a tear leaked out from under her lids. She whispered, "The babies are finally starting to feel real. I cannot believe that I might lose them."

Tony took her face in his hands and whispered, "We are going to do everything we can to make sure they are healthy."

The doctor came into the room then, "How are you feeling Ziva?"

Ziva smiled sadly, "I have felt better. Honestly? I am scared."

Her doctor nodded and whispered, "I promise you, we are going to do everything we can do to make sure your babies are healthy and strong. I was telling Tony that we know the babies sex. Would you like to know?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and nodded, "We would."

The doctor smiled and took out the ultrasound pictures. He said, "Say hello to your son and daughter."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled the first true smile since the arrived at the hospital. Tony leaned down and kissed her softly and smiled...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been working on a fic for a LJ challenge and well, it's taken up a lot of my time. I'm done with that one now, so I should have lots of time to update this story. Remember, reviews are love...**_

Ziva had fallen into a deep sleep. It was the first true sleep that she'd had in awhile. Tony watched as she slept and rested his hand on her stomach. He realized then, how much he loved her. How much he loved their unborn babies. He would do anything to make sure that they were born healthy and safe.

Ziva awoke awhile later and smiled when she saw Tony resting with his head on her bed. She ran her hands through his hair and whispered, "I love you Anthony. I want to marry you. Wedding or no wedding. I want the babies to be born with your last name. I do not care if..."

Tony yawned and whispered, "You're awake."

He noticed the serious look on her face and whispered, "What? What are you thinking?"

Ziva smiled and whispered, "I am think about how much I want to marry you. Today."

Tony swallowed hard and asked, "What about the wedding that you, Abby and Izzy have been planning?"

She shook her head, "We can do that later. I want to be married today. If there is one thing that I have realized in the past few weeks, it is that I cannot wait to start our future. We can still have the big wedding, but..."

Tony put a finger to her lips and whispered, "I understand my love."

"You are not angry? I know that you and Izzy wanted a big wedding and..."

Tony smiled, "I simply want to marry you. I love you."

"I love you too." Then she looked at him and chewed on her bottom lip.

He knew that look and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It is just. I do not want Izzy and Abby to be mad at me. We have worked so hard for..."

"I think they will understand. Plus, with you being on bed rest, it would be hard to have a normal wedding anyway. This way, we can introduce the babies to everyone. My family will go crazy over the twins. They will absolutely love you."

"You think so? Do you think Abby and Izzy will come?"

Tony smiled and told her, "I know that Abby will. I can call Izzy and ask her to be here. I'll make sure to explain the situation to her. Are you sure you want to do this Ziva?"

Ziva nodded and pulled him in for a kiss, "A big wedding has never been on my mind. I never thought I would marry or have children. This is enough for me."

He kissed her in return and whispered, "I want you to have a big wedding after the babies come."

Even while he was talking he was thinking up a way to surprise her. The first thing he planned to do was call her father and aunt back in Israel. He knew that she didn't have the best relationship with her father, but he thought that he should be here or at least know about the wedding. If he chose not to come, then at least he could say that he tried everything he could. He wasn't sure about her aunt, but he had a feeling that she would come.

He set about making the arrangements and calling the appropriate people. Abby and Izzy were surprised, but happy for them. Especially when he explained to them the reasons behind the rushed marriage. Izzy even talked to her father-in-law and he was happy to come and perform the ceremony.

Ziva's family had been a bit harder to convince. It was only after he explained the situation that her Aunt agreed to come. However, her father had taken a lot longer to convince. It took him almost a week to make the arrangements. He had Abby and McGee picking up Ziva's aunt and father. Izzy and Jake had arrived the night before.

Everything was perfect. They had written the own vows and were surrounded by the close family and friends.

Ziva smiled at Tony as he walked to stand beside her. She had never seen him look so handsome. What surprised her most, was when she looked around the room and saw her father and aunt. They both had smiles on their faces and Ziva had to admit that she was happy to see them. She smiled brightly and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart. I always will."

She smiled as she listened to Izzy's father-in-law speak. Then he looked at their gathered guests and said, "The happy couple has written their own vows. Ziva."

Ziva looked at Tony and said in a voice that was strong and confident, "My dearest Tony. I do not know how to express how I feel about you. You are the love of my life. My best friend. You have believed in me even when I did not believe in myself. I have loved you from almost the first moment I met you. Do you remember that day? It was the best day of my life. I promise to always love you. To make sure you always know how much I love you. I promise to help you raise our children with love and patience. For as long as we both live."

Tony smiled at her and whispered, "Ziva. I know that there have been times that I made it hard to love you, but you are truly my best friend. I have never felt like this before. I can't wait to see you each morning. I want to wake up beside you every morning. I can't wait until our babies are born. I can't wait to meet them. I look forward to teaching them about love. Through the evidence of our love. I love your heart. I love your spirit. I love you Ziva David. For the rest of our lives."

He smiled as they placed the rings on each others fingers. Tony leaned down and kissed her softly as he pronounced them husband and wife. Abby and Izzy threw toilet paper into the air. Ziva laughed and whispered, "I think they are a little bit too excited."

They looked into each others eyes as they kissed. The moment was only broken by the sound of someone clearing their throats. They looked up and saw Ziva's father looking at them. He smiled and said, "I just want to extend my congratulations. I also have a wedding gift for you. It is from the entire family."

Ziva watched as he held out an envelope. She looked at Tony and he looked at her. She smiled as she took the envelope from him. Then she whispered, "Thank you papa."

She knew what the envelope contained and while she was grateful, it felt like a kind of payoff. She handed the envelope to Tony and he opened it. She watched as his eyes grew wide and he whistled. She smiled and said, "It is meant to go towards our house."

He whispered, "How big of a house? This is incredible! Thank you Director David."

Eli smiled and said, "Too formal son. You are married to my daughter now. You may call me papa."

Tony didn't know what to say, but he felt the tears start and quickly went to hug Ziva's aunt. The older woman simply stared at him. Then she whispered, "Take care of my nechadnit. Otherwise, you shall have me to answer to. Understand?"

Tony nodded and hugged her aunt. Then he whispered, "I plan to treat her like the princess that she is."

Her aunt nodded and walked away. Soon, everyone had left and Tony and Ziva were left alone. They sat in the bed and Ziva rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed softly and whispered, "This was the perfect day. Thank you Tony."

Tony smiled and rested his hand on her stomach. It was then that the babies decided to give Ziva a big kick. She smiled and said, "The babies think so too. Speaking of the babies, we need to think of some names. We cannot keep calling them the babies forever."

Ziva smiled and said, "They should have Italian names."

Tony shook his head and said, "Israeli names."

Ziva smiled and said, "How about a compromise? Israeli first names and Italian middle names. Sounds good. Yes?"

Tony smiled and said, "It sounds just perfect."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she settled into a satisfying sleep...


End file.
